One night can change your life, forever
by Fan4000
Summary: AU, Kaoru wakes up to find a sleeping Kenshin next to her in bed. What happened that night in Kaoru's apartment? All Chapters 2 to 11 back up and slightly reedited! Chapters 12 to 14 are new!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. Please enjoy this K+K fic.  
  
Summary: Kaoru wakes up to find her best friend Kenshin sleeping next to her in bed. What happened that night in Kaoru's apartment?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kaoru woke up to the tiny ray of sunlight streaming through her curtains. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, but as she started to sit up she realized something very odd. She was covered in nothing but a bed sheet, her hair was completely down and not in a usual braid when she goes to bed, and saw that her clothes were scattered all over her bedroom floor.  
  
'That is so strange. Plus my head hurts maybe I drank too much alcohol last night at the party, got my clothes all over the place, and didn't bother to braid my hair or put my night clothes on. That must be it; there is no other explanation for this. Gasp.'  
  
Kaoru saw that there was a second pair of jeans and a second shirt on the floor. Panicked, she slowly turned her head to the right side of her and almost screamed when she saw a big lump under the sheets. She slowly reached to the covers hoping that there wasn't someone underneath. As she unvield them she saw red hair and the face of her best friend, Kenshin. So, shocked she did the only she could do: scream.  
  
KK: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
KH: "Oro?!" hearing the sound Kenshin sat up instantly and turned to his left side to see Kaoru. They both starred at each other wide eyed before screaming again.  
  
KH&KK: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
KH&KK: "What are you doing here?"  
  
KH&KK: "What am I doing here?"  
  
KH: "Okay, Okay. Let's not panic. I'm sure there is a logic reason why we are here. KK: "A reason? Isn't it obvious, we did IT!"  
  
KH: "Oro? No we couldn't have because I'm not naked."  
  
KK: "Uh, Kenshin. Did you look under the covers at yourself."  
  
Just to make sure Kenshin lifted the covers at his right side and saw nothing.  
  
KH: "Oro? I'm naked."  
  
KK: "Why?!" She clenched her hands into her face.  
  
KH: "Kaoru please calm down." He reached over and put his hand a shoulder, but she pushed it off.  
  
KK: "Don't touch me!"  
  
KH: "ORO?"  
  
KK: "After what happened last night I don't even want to be touched by you. Ouch! This darn hangover, I'm going to get some Tylenol." She put her bathrobe on and left clutching her head.  
  
KH: "Ouch! My head is throbbing too. Could you get Tylenol for me too?!"  
  
KK: "Okay!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed his clothes from the floor and put them on then fixed his hair in its usual ponytail and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
'I can't believe I woke up in bed with Kaoru and I can't believe we did it. I don't even remember what happened last night. I remember getting drunk at the party and coming to Kaoru's apartment with her and drinking a few glasses of sake.'  
  
KK: "Here you go, two Tylenols."  
  
KH: "Thanks." He grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and drank it with the Tylenol.  
  
KK: "Well, I see the glasses are still here from last night when we had a few glasses of sake."  
  
KH: "You remembered that?"  
  
KK: "Yeah. Don't you?"  
  
KH: "Yes, that part."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
KK: "What are we going to do?"  
  
KH: "Oro?"  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you guys hanging but homework and studying are a calling. Will update as soon as possible. Please read and review and check out my other story, My True Love?. Thanks again for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: After two long years of a hiatus. _One Night Can Change Your Life, Forever_ is finally back up and running. Chapters 2-11 were originally posted on but taken off when I put the story on hold and have been re-edited slightly. The previous chapter had the KH and KK for the characters speaking, but I took that off because it was confusing to readers and me. All new chapters 12-14 are added. I had hoped to get this up and running back in July, but I got lazy. So please enjoy the return of _One Night Can Change Your Life, Forever_.

Chapter 2

Kenshin looked at Kaoru as she leaned up against the counter and then moved to the table to clean up the glasses from last night. He turned his head to see that the coffee was done and he took two cups and poured the coffee into the cups. They sat at the table putting milk and sugar into the cups and stirring them lightly. Kaoru did her best to avoid eye contact with Kenshin by looking at her cup, but she knew she couldn't do it. Avoiding him and not looking at him wouldn't solve anything.

'I still feel awkward. I mean I know we don't remember doing it, but either way we did it.'

Karou was first to speak "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"I'm quite sure I don't Kaoru. Do you remember anything else?"

"No."

There was a long silence between them as they sipped their coffee.

"Do you think things will ever be the same between us like they use to Kaoru?"

"What are you talking about Kenshin? Of course things won't be the same again. We did it and now look at us sitting here in awkward silence and I can't even look you straight in the eye."

Kenshin cringed, "I don't think we should stop being friends that I don't."

"Who said anything about not being friends anymore?"

"I don't know I just thought that after what happened-"

"You jerk! I can't believe you would think such a thing."

"Oro?"

"And don't oro me. What made you think that? We got in a situation yes, but we can't stop being friends over it."

"Your right Kaoru I don't know why I thought that" he quietly went back to sipping his coffee.

"So what should we do? We can't just pretend nothing happened."

"I know. I'm going to go to my apartment and change and we can talk about this when I get back."

"Okay, see you later then."

"See you."

With that Kenshin got up from the table, shut the door, and headed upstairs to his apartment, which he shared with his close friend Sanosuke. He was still bewildered and amazed at what had transpired in just 12 hours. Last night he and Kaoru were the best of friends and now they had slept together and didn't even remember. Alcohol sure got to the both of them last night.

'I shouldn't have drank that much, that I shouldn't have. I don't even know why I drank that much last night. This is so confusing and I'm not sure what we will do.'

Kenshin came to the door of the apartment, put the key in the keyhole, and turned to unlock it. As he opened the door he heard snoring and saw Sanosuke lying on the couch drooling and holding a pillow. Kenshin nearly laughed at the sight and closed the door behind him. He went over to Sano and shook him lightly.

"Sano wake up. Sano wake up."

Sano yawned and Kenshin smelled the alcohol on his breath. He nearly gagged at the smell.

"Oh hey Kenshin. Did you just get up?"

"You could say that."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sano said looking at him confused.

Kenshin now felt nervous but decided to continue, "Well, I got up, but a while ago and it wasn't in my bed."

"What do you mean? Did you spend the night on missy's couch when you walked with her last night?"

"Kind of. I spent the night at Kaoru's place, but just not on the couch."

"Okay now I'm curious. What happened? Did she hit you over the head with her bokkon again and make you sleep in the tub after you did something to make her mad?"

"Oro? I don't make her mad!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't and besides nothing like that happened."

"Then what did happen? Ouch!" he quickly put a hand to his head in pain. "Wait I'll be right back. I have to get some aspirin." He left to the bathroom clutching his head in pain and Kenshin watched him go and sighed in disbelief.

Sano came back several minutes later still clutching his head waiting for the aspirin to kick in and do its magic in making the pain go away. He spotted Kenshin sitting on the couch and he walked over to him and sat down.

"So what happened?"

"Well, you see-"

----------------------

Meanwhile Kaoru had changed and was cooking breakfast. She was still shocked and embarrassed about what happened. She needed to talk to someone. She looked at the clock and it read 9:00AM. She then went to the phone, dialed 7 numbers, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Misao, it's me."

Misao sensed the tension in her friend's voice, "Hey Kaoru. Is something wrong?"

"Yes could you come over, I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be over in ten minutes."

------10 minutes later-------

Misao and Kaoru were sitting on the couch in Kaoru's living room.

"Okay I'm here what's wrong?"

"Something happened between Kenshin and I."

"What happened?"

"Well-"

------------------------

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: I make a guest appearance as Kenshin's cousin. Yeah ! So please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

"And that's what happened Misao" Kaoru had just finished telling her story and Misao sat there with her mouth hung open and Kaoru noticed "Misao please say something."

"I can't say anything, Kaoru I'm totally speechless."

"You, speechless?" she gave a surprised look.

"Yes it's a shock to me too."

"What can I do Misao? Things will change between Kenshin and I now."

"Well, I don't exactly know what I can tell you. You and Kenshin should talk about it."

"I don't know if we can even look each other in the eye when we see each other again. We couldn't even do that this morning."

Misao felt sympathetic towards her pal, "Oh, Kaoru."

------_Kenshin's Apartment_-------

Kenshin had just finished telling Sano his story.

"Wow Kenshin! I never knew you and Missy had the hots for each other" he said beaming ear to ear and giving him a pat on the back.

"Oro? What are you talking about Sano? Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"Of course. You and Missy ended up in bed, made love, and after that I was surprised and congradulative towards you."

"Sano, first, congradulative is not a word and second, Kaoru and I were drunk and don't remember a thing about what happened."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Oro?"

"I mean Missy's a beautiful young woman and cares about others and even though she bonks people on the head from time to time she's nice."

"You make it sound like we should date after what happened."

"Well, yes."

"Oro?"

"Why do you always have to say that?"

"Say what?"

"You know. Oro" Sano said while trying to attempt Kenshin's infamous face with the word.

"It's just a habit I have, Sano. And why are you asking me now after all this time?"

"I don't know it just never crossed my mind."

"Orororororo?" he put a hand to cover his eyes.

---------_Kaoru's Apartment_-------

Kaoru and Misao had finished eating breakfast at the table.

Looking at Misao's plate, "You didn't eat anything Misao."

"To be honest Kaoru, your eggs are runny, rubbery, and burnt" she said as she lifted the fork and watched the eggs slide down in a gooey way. Kaoru would never admit it but they did look rubbery to her.

"Gee, thanks Misao."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down more than you already feel."

"You know what this is ridiculous" Kaoru looked at the clock on the wall "Where is Kenshin? He probably doesn't want to see me after what happened last night."

"I doubt that and besides this could be a sign?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's look at it shell we?"

"Okay?" she said with a skeptical look.

"Kenshin's nice, handsome, and likes to cook and do laundry."

"So?" she was now confused.

"So, maybe what happened between you guys was a sign that you two were meant to be together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I know I sound weird right now but it's possible that after this you and him might not feel the same way you guys use to feel."

"Yes, we'll feel awkward."

"No, I mean because of what you did last night you guys might start to think of each other as more than friends."

"That's silly Misao. We don't remember anything about it and you make it sound like Kenshin and I should date each other just because of what happened."

"Well, yes."

"Ugh! Misao, how could you think of something like that?"

"What? I thought it could work."

"Ugh" she put her forehead on the table with a sigh.

--------_Kenshin's Apartment_--------

(Dingdong!)

'Of all the times for someone to come over' Sano thought in frustration.

"I'll get it Kenshin!"

(Dingdong!)

Sano opened the door to reveal a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and freckles.

"Oh, hey Renee."

"Well, hey to you too. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, just your pain in the butt cousin."

"Oh. Hey Kenshin, do you need to talk?"

"Oro? Sano!"

"What?"

---------_Kaoru's Apartment_---------

"I know go talk to Renee. She's an advice columnist maybe she could give you some advice."

"Well, I guess I couldn't hurt."

------------------------

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: I guest star in this chapter again.

Chapter 4

Kaoru and Misao were walking up the stairs to Renee's apartment. When they reached the top they saw Kenshin and Sano leaving their apartment with Renee.

"Hey guys" Misao said happily.

"Hey weasel" Sano said with a smirk.

"Don't call me a weasel, you rooster!"

"Calm down, Misao he didn't mean it."

"You're too nice Renee. He always means it."

"Miss Kaoru" Kenshin did not make any eye contact with Kaoru.

"Ken" Kaoru clung to her shirt to make sure she was covered.

"Well this is bad" Sano said with his eyes narrowing.

"I'll say."

"What are you guys talking about?" Renee asked.

"Well, Renee, you see the only time Kenshin calls Kaoru missy and missy calls Kenshin Ken is when they are feeling awkward or nervous around or about each other."

"Well, let's go to my apartment and see what I can do."

"Well, that's why Kaoru and I were coming to see you. So, you could give her advice."

Kaoru looked angrily at her friend, 'Misao you and your big mouth.'

"Well then let's go to my apartment" Renee then pointed to Kenshin and Kaoru "and you two better not drink the liquor."

Both looked at her embarrassed and angrily.

"I was just joking."

---------------------------------

They entered Renee's apartment number four and sat down on the couch. Kaoru and Kenshin sat at a distance from each other with Misao and Sano sitting between the red headed guy and dark haired girl. Despite the fact that they talked that morning they still felt awkward.

"Okay, before we begin, Misao congratulations on you engagement to Aoshi."

"Thanks Renee, it was a long time coming."

"I still don't see why anyone would love or want to marry a weasel girl like her."

"STOP CALLING ME A WEASEL!"

"BE QUIET!"

Everyone stared at Renee and remained silent not wanting to anger her any further.

She tugged at her shirt and coughed, "Thank you. Now Kenshin could you tell me what happened last night?"

"Well, I don't remember too much, that I don't. I remember that I went to Misao's and Aoshi's engagement party. I drank a few glasses of sake and walked Kaoru home. We entered her apartment, had some sake, and that's all I can remember."

"Okay, now how about you Kaoru?"

"I remember everything that Kenshin just said."

"Alright then. Did you use precautions?"

"WHAT?! Are you saying Kaoru could have gotten pregnant?" Misao yelled, jumping off the couch.

"ORO?!"

Kaoru was blushing wildly, "Calm down Misao. I'm sure that's not the case and besides you can't always get pregnant your first try. Kenshin and I were very drunk. I mean for all we know, we could have done IT for 5 minutes before falling asleep."

"That's a bad sex life."

"SANO!" All four yelled at the same time.

"Hey, I can voice my opinion."

"I do remember taking my birth control pill last night before I left the party."

"I see. Were you planning on having sex with someone?"

"What?! That's crazy. Look, Kenshin is one of my best friends and I love him like a brother. I wasn't even planning on having sex with anyone?"

"So, why did you take the pill then?"

"I've been on it for six months."

"Why?" Renee asked.

"Because I have PMD and Enishi and I were, you know…involved with one another intimately.

"You made love with Enishi and didn't tell me. Why?"

"Because you have a big mouth Misao."

"I do not."

"Wanna bet."

"Shut up Sano" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why did Enishi break up with you tough? You never told us."

"I feel embarrassed by this but I might as well get it out in the open" Kaoru sighed and began "Apparently, I couldn't satisfy his needs enough so he found someone else."

"Oh, Kaoru I'm sorry" Misao put a hand on Kaoru's hand.

"That's silly. I'm sure you're great in the sack missy. Right Kenshin?" Sano nudged Kenshin in the arm with his elbow.

"ORO?!"

"SANO YOU PERVERT!"

Kaoru whacked him in the back of the head hard.

"Ouch! Geez missy you throw a hard punch. Got any ice, Renee" Sano said rubbing his head.

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks."

As Sano walked away, Renee whispered over to Kaoru "Good hit Kaoru."

"I heard that!"

------5 minutes later------

"Now I've come to my decision. A pregnancy won't happen due to precautions being used. You two got drunk and stuff happened. The choice is yours now. If you decide to continue being friends, the awkward part will be there and it could get in the way, but since you both only think of yourselves as brother and sister it might not get in the ways of your friendship but be warned this could change things for you both. Or you could continue being friends and look back on this years from now and laugh about it."

(Silence)

"That's your advice?"

"Yes, Kenshin."

"It sounds good though. I mean I want to stay friends with you Kenshin."

"I feel the same way Kaoru."

They both got up from the couch and walked to each other "So we agree, friends?" Kaoru put out her hand.

"Friends." Kenshin took her hand and they both shook them in agreement.

Renee grinned and said, "All is as it should be."

--------------------

Or is it?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 5

So, life went on between Kenshin and Kaoru after that day and they continued to be what they always knew they'd be, best friends. Aoshi and Misao were to be married in a couple of months. Kaoru was to be the maid of honor and Kenshin was to be the best man. Life was good again until a month and a half later after that one night.  
_  
_-----_At the Akebeko_-----_   
_  
"This non-alcoholic sake is pretty good" Karou said taking a sip of it from his cup.

"I like regular sake better than this cheap stuff" Sano said looking at his nearly full cup of sake.

"Oh come on Sano. It's just sake with no alcohol."

"I still think it's fake. So, where are the bride-to-be weasel and the groom-to-be iceman?" he said looking around the crowded restaurant.

"Will you stop calling them that?" she said angrily.

"Why missy? Who else am I going to have fun to tease? A girl that looks like a raccoon?"

"SHUT UP!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Lighten up missy, I was only joking. Where is the fox?"

"Megumi is at the clinic. An emergency came up."

"Oh, that's too bad I was hoping to sweep her off her feet tonight."

"Sano no offense, but you have two left feet when dancing."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Sano gave an annoyed look at her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kenshin."

Kenshin sat at the table and drank a sip of his non-alcoholic sake.

"This non-alcoholic sake is great. My uncle Hiko wouldn't prefer it, that he wouldn't."

"Of course not. He drinks sake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Does he drink anything else? He's like a chugging sake machine."

"SANO!" Kaoru shouted.

"What?!"

"It's true that my uncle may always drink sake, but he's always been able to hold his liquor."

"True. Not many people can hold the amount he drinks, right Sano?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kaoru giggled.

"Ha, Ha, very funny missy, you can't do it either?"

"At least I don't make a fool of myself."

"Hey!"

"You two make me laugh, you're both like brother and sister, that you are."

"SHUT UP KENSHIN!" Sano and Kaoru yelled at him.

"ORO?!

-----10 minutes later-----

"Hi."

Kaoru turned around to see a man about her age. He was quite cute. He had dark hair and blue eyes as well as a nice smile that made him seem like an innocent young man.

"Hi."

"I'm Soujiro . . . Soujiro Seta, but you can call me Sou if you like." He moved his hand out to her.

Kaoru took his hand and shook it, "I'm Kaoru . . . Kaoru Kamiya. It's nice to meet you Soujiro. This is Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara."

All three men waved at one another.

"I hope this isn't too forward Kaoru, but would you like to dance?"

"Uh . . . Sure" she said nervously and thought to herself, 'Well, one dance wouldn't hurt and he is cute.'

Soujiro and Kaoru entered the dance floor and began to dance.

-----_Meanwhile_------

"Well, it seems missy found herself a man."

"What do you mean?"

Sano looked at a confused Kenshin "Well, look at them Kenshin. They're both dancing with each other."

"But that doesn't mean they are going out Sano."

"Okay, maybe not. But after tonight they may give each other their phone numbers and then they'll probably become an item."

"What are you psychic or something?"

"No, I'm just saying that they could start dating each other."

"They could?" Kenshin said this sounding upset and Sano noticed.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You sounded upset."

"ORO? No I didn't."

"Yes, you did and don't deny it."

"Okay I'm just worried that Kaoru will get hurt again like Enishi did to her."

"That's not the reason."

"Yes it is."

"Part of it maybe, but there is more. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous."

"ORO? Jealous? Me? No, that is not it at all. Jealousy has nothing to do with this, Kaoru and I are just friends, and I for one am not jealous."

"Why are you using the word 'jealous' so much?"

"Because I am not jealous like you are accusing me of."

"Okay. Whatever you say" Sano smirked and drank his sake. The real kind he ordered this time.

Kenshin looked back over to where Kaoru and Soujiro were dancing.

'If we're just friends then why am I so irritated that Kaoru is dancing with Soujiro?'

-------------------

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 6

Kenshin awoke after hitting his alarm clock; he got out of bed, and headed for the shower. After his shower, he got dressed and then sat on his bed. He felt more depressed then he usually did when he had to get up in the morning. He turned to his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Kaoru when they were in high school. He smiled at the memory.

------FLASHBACK------

"That movie was good."

"It was too long and boring Kaoru."

"How can you say that Kenshin? It was a sad love story between two people of two different worlds."

"Sorry I'm just not the romantic movie type person. Why couldn't we have gone to see 'The Big Lebowski' instead of 'Titanic'?"

"Because it was my turn to pick a movie for us to see."

"Well, next time we're going to see 'The Big Lebowski'."

"Fine. I just hope it won't be about guys constantly bleaching or have any violence."

"I'm sure it won't" Kenshin said smiling.

"Hey there's Misao and Sano. Lets go say hi."

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the hand, dragging him along as he oro'd.

"Stop calling me a weasel, you rooster."

"Well, stop calling me a rooster, besides you already look like a weasel."

"That's it your dead."

Misao raised her hand into a fist and was going to pummel it into Sano's face when Kaoru spoke, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kaoru, hey Kenshin, what are you guys doing here?" Misao said acting sweet.

"We just finished watching a movie, that we did."

"What did you guys see?"

"'Titanic', it was so sad and romantic."

"'Titanic'? That sappy, love mushy movie. How could you sit through it Kenshin?"

"I did my best, that I did."

"You're never going to have a girlfriend if you can't be romantic, Sano."

"And you're never going to have a boyfriend if you continue to look like a weasel."

"STOP CALLING ME A WEASEL" she said through gritted teeth "you are not going to be my assignment anymore."

"Fine. I don't need this. I'm out of here."

With that said he left.

"What's your assignment Misao?"

"It's for photography class. I have to take a picture of one or two people in a nature background scenery."

"How about Kenshin and I be your models?"

"ORO?"

"Come on Kenshin. Lets help Misao."

"Okay, but I don't like my picture being taken."

"Don't worry it will be over in a minute."

"Okay guys, I want you both to stand in front of that tree over there"

Kenshin and Kaoru moved in front of the tree side to side.

"Okay, Kenshin put your arm around her waist."

Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's waist, slightly blushing.

"Okay, Kaoru put your arm around his waist."

Kaoru put her arm around his waist.

Misao looked through the lens of her camera "Okay great keep that pose" she zoomed her lens in a bit "alright smile and say cheese."

They both smiled and said "Cheese."

SNAP!

A flash was shown and the picture was done. Misao removed the camera from her eye and said, "Thank you so much guys. Since you were so generous in helping me I'm going to make copies for the both of you."

"You don't have to Misao" Kaoru said.

"I know but I want to so accept them, please?"

"Okay" Kaoru replied.

-------END OF FLASHBACK-------

Kenshin smiled at the memory and remembered how he had blushed when he put his arm around Kaoru's waist. To this day he doesn't know why he had done such a thing. He shrugged it off and headed to work.

-------_Later that Night_------_  
_  
Kenshin returned home exhausted from a day of patients. One was having problems in relationships, another with loneliness, and another with feeling he didn't have enough attention in his life. After removing his jacket, he sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

(RING! RING!)

He muted the TV and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kenshin, it's Kaoru."

"Hi Kaoru. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same."

"Anyways, I called because I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay what about?"

"Well, you remember Soujiro Seta from the other night?"

"The guy with the dark hair and the smiling face?"

"Yeah. Well, he called me and left a message on my machine asking if I'd like to go to dinner with him. Now, here's my problem, I'm worried that if this is going to be a date then something might go wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin sounded confused.

"Well, I'm worried that he'll be like Enishi. He really hurt me and I fear the same thing will happen again. Should I take a chance or not?"

"Well, Kaoru maybe you should. I mean not many guys are like Enishi. Maybe he's different. Don't let what happened with Enishi ruin your life."

"You're right. I can't let my relationships be ruined just because Enishi was a jerk to me. I'll call up Soujiro and tell him I'd love to go."

"You do that."

"Oh and Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

"Your welcome and so are you. Bye."

"Bye."

Kenshin hung up the phone, saddened at what Kaoru had said.

'A friend? Is that all she thinks of me as? A friend? ORO? What am I thinking? Of course we are friends. I mean the only reason I was irritated that she was dancing with that guy Soujiro was because I was afraid she'd get hurt again and because I'm protective of her. Yeah, that's it.'

With that thought he turned the TV back to sound and continued to watch, but something in the back of his head was telling him that his feelings were somehow changing.

------------------------

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Ayeka of "Tenchi Myou, Tenchi in Tokyo, and Tenchi Universe". I do however own the rights to Shea Renee's, a name I made up.

Chapter 7

_Saturday, 7:00 PM_

Kaoru and Soujiro arrived at Shea Renee's. Kaoru was excited about the date. Talking with Kenshin about it several days ago really helped her out; she couldn't help but notice a ting of disappointment in his voice when she mentioned Soujiro's name. Kaoru shrugged it off, figuring it was just his tiredness for he sounded tired when he picked up the phone to answer. Her and Soujiro met the hostess and Soujiro gave his usual smile, "Hi, reservations for Seta?"

The hostess looked at the list, "Ah, yes. Let me show you to your table."

They followed the hostess to their table and sat down in their chairs, "Your waitress will be with you both momentarily, enjoy your meal at Shea Renee's" and she left.

Kaoru chuckled. "What's so funny?" Soujiro asked curiously.

"It's nothing. The name of this place reminds me of my friend's cousin's name, Renee."

"Really? Interesting."

A waitress came up to their table, "Hi, I'm Ayeka and I'll be your waitress for the evening" she got out a pen and pad "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water for me."

"I'll have the same."

She jotted down the order on her pad, "Okay and I'll come take your food order when I get back with your drinks" she then left.

Kaoru looked at her menu, 'Should I get chicken or fish? Maybe I should say something to Soujiro? Maybe I'll just get the fish.'

Meanwhile, Soujiro was slightly glancing up a Kaoru's face looking at her menu, 'She's hot. Boy, here I am 27 and acting like a 16 year old with raging hormones. I should say something to her.'

Before either could say anything Ayeka came back, "Here are your waters and are you both ready to order?"

Kaoru looked at her menu, "I'll have the fish."

"Alright" she said while jotting the order on her pad "and you sir?"

"I'll have the steak."

Ayeka jotted it down on her pad "Okay I'll take your menus and be back with your food when it's down" she said and left with the menus.

Kaoru decided to say something first "What do you do for a living?"

Soujiro put his head up "I work teaching swordsmanship. I'm the assistant master and my Uncle Shishio is the master."

"What kind of swordsmanship?"

"It's called Satsu Jin Ken."

"Interesting. My dad taught me kendo."

"What kind of style?"

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, it's called the sword that protects. My dad created it. My younger brother Yahiko is planning to teach it when he is older."

"Why don't you teach it?"

"I wasn't interested in teaching it. I work as a secretary right now and I'm in my last year of school."

"What do you plan to be?"

"A nurse. It's pretty interesting."

"Neat. I had something else in mind to be a long time ago."

"What?"

"A psychologist" Kaoru nodded with interest as he talked "I always wanted to help people with their problems."

"What made you decide not to?"

"I took an internship the first year and realized that I couldn't deal with it."

"I know what you mean, one of my best friends is a psychologist he said the internship was difficult to do."

"Did he get through it?"

"Yup and now he's a psychologist. You've met him it's Kenshin Himura. The guy you met when we met."

"Yeah I remember him, but I was more interested in you that night."

They both smiled and blushed.

"Here's your food" said Ayeka who put the plates down on the table "enjoy."

"Thank you" they both said.

The rest of the dinner was filled with talking and eating. Kaoru was having a nice time with Soujiro. She hadn't felt so happy since Enishi. It felt good to be happy with someone who wasn't a friend or relative.

-------------------

Meanwhile in another part of town, a young man was at a bar telling his problems to a bartender.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay? What is it?"

----------------------

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 8

Kenshin had walked around town for a while. It was cold yet warm for an April evening, so he wore a light coat. Kenshin was a little upset and felt an utterly nervousness in his stomach. Tonight was Kaoru's first date with Soujiro and he didn't know why he was feeling the way he was. Kenshin needed to talk to someone so, he decided to talk to the one person who was close in the neighborhood and so, he walked there.

He entered Beagle's, a local bar and grill in the neighborhood that was quite popular. Kenshin searched and saw a man with a rooster head hairstyle making drinks and passing them out. He walked quickly to towards the man and took an empty seat.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it?" Sano asked with interest "would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. It's about Kaoru" Kenshinsaid sitting down on a bar stool.

"What about missy?"

"She has a date tonight with the guy she met at the party last week, Soujiro."

"Oh yeah the guy who always smiles."

"Yeah. Anyways ever since she told me she was going to see him tonight, I've had strange feelings and I don't know what they are."

"What are they, exactly?" he said leaning towards him.

"Well, nervousness in my stomach, I feel upset that Kaoru is seeing someone, and I am angry that Soujiro is taking her out. Call me crazy Sano, but I think I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Kenshin nodded with his hand to his temple "You? Jealous?" Kenshin nodded more "well call me rooster and slap me silly you are jealous. This is great" Sano said smiling.

"ORO? What's so great about it?" Kenshin said removing his hand from his temple and looking up at Sano.

"My theory was right" he said grinning.

"What theory?" Kenshin asked glaring at him slightly.

"I figured you had the hots for missy all along ever since that night you guys spent in bed together."

"Do we have to recall that?"

"Yes. Now, ever since you guys did "It" you have been acting a little different around her."

"How have I been acting differently around Kaoru?"

"I've seen something that I haven't seen in you for a long time Kenshin."

"And that is?" Kenshin motioned him to continue with his hand waving in a small circle.

"I saw a special light in your eyes when you looked at Kaoru and a wider smile when you looked at her too. You've never shown that to her before and now all of a sudden you are doing it only you don't realize it"

"And your point?"

"You love Kaoru."

"ORO? I don't love Kaoru. I mean I like her but as a friend" he said defensively.

"Maybe love is a bad example" Sano said and pointed towards Kenshin's face "but you like her as more than a friend."

Kenshin blushed at what Sano had said "No, I don't. So before this gets out of hand I'm leaving. I don't want to hear things that aren't true out of your mouth. It was stupid of me to think I was jealous. I'm just concerned about Kaoru's well being that's all."

As Kenshin was leaving Sano said "You can't deny it Kenshin. You like her as more than a friend and you know it."

"I'm leaving I'll see you at home" he said and left closing the door.

'Deny it all you want Kenshin but you better realize how you feel soon otherwise missy will fall for someone else' Sano thought and went back to work.

----------------------------

"I had a nice time Soujiro thanks for having me" Kaoru said with a smile as they came to her building door.

"It was my pleasure Kaoru. Can I call you sometime?"

"Sure. I'd like to see you again." 'I hope I wasn't too forward.'

"I'd like to see you again too, Kaoru. So, I'll call you in a couple days."

"Okay, I'll await your call" she hugged him friendly "Goodnight."

Soujiro returned the hug "Goodnight" he released the hug and stepped backwards a couple steps and made sure she got in safely.

Kaoru got in the door just fine using her key. She closed it and smiled while waving bye to Soujiro. He returned the wave and headed back to his car.

Little did they know that Kenshin had watched them hugging from his apartment window.

"Could Sano be right? Could I be jealous? Could I like Kaoru as more than a friend?"

He was so confused.

------------------------

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin

Chapter 9

Kaoru awoke with the sun in her face and quickly got up to close the curtains. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and moved to the bed to put the sheets over the pillows. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00AM and she decided to take a shower.

Kaoru emerged from the bathroom with a white cotton robe on and went into the kitchen to make a bagel. After putting it into the toaster, she headed to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes to put on and kept her hair down. She then saw her dress she wore last night on the chair and smiled. Kaoru had a nice time last night with Soujiro and hoped there would be many more of them.

Kaoru heard the knock on the door and got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen first to see that her bagel was done and then headed to the peephole of the door and saw blue eyes stare back at her and she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Misao come on in."

"Hey Kaoru tell me everything and don't let out any details."

"Okay let me just get my bagel ready and I'll tell you everything" she said while closing the door.

----_A While Later_----

Kaoru and Misao were sitting at the kitchen table drinking orange juice and chatting.

"Well, it sounds like you both had a nice time."

"We did and I never noticed how cute he was till last night."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Not sure he said he'd call me."

"Let's hope it's soon and not a week and a half, like what Aoshi did to me after our first date."

"Speaking of Aoshi, have you guys set a date yet?"

"Well, we're thinking sometime in August, maybe mid September."

"September is always a good time to get married. It's not too cold and not too hot. The leaves on the trees turn orange and make a pretty color. Maybe you should get married in September."

"Maybe but it's only April right now so we're going to make a decision by next week and start sending out the invitations."

"Well, Misao whatever you decide I want to wish you and Aoshi all the happiness in the world" she said raising her glass.

Misao raised her glass, "Thanks Kaoru and I know we will have a wonderful future together."

They clang their glasses together and drank their juice.

"I can't wait to tell Kenshin about my date with Soujiro."

"I'm glad the two of you are still friends especially after, you know, 'the incident'" Misao said smirking.

Kaoru wasn't smiling "Can we just drop that?"

"I'm sorry; it's just kind of odd that it happened."

"Well, it's over and we were drunk, so it's not like we did it intentionally."

"Yeah, but for some reason I think it was fate."

"Fate?"

"Yeah, it never happened before when you guys got drunk."

"We must have been totally smashed then to do it."

Noticing the look Kaoru gave her she decided to drop the subject.

-----------------------

Kenshin was busy lying on the couch in his plaid pajamas feeling quite saddened. He still remembered seeing Soujiro and Kaoru together. _Hugging_. 'I must be jealous? I just wish I wasn't feeling this.'

"Yo, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked over at the spike haired man and saw him chewing on a toothpick. "Hey, Sano. What? No fishbone?" he said smiling.

Sano smiled back and walked over to the redhead, "Not today but watch me and tomorrow I'll have one in my mouth. Scoot over."

Kenshin sat up to let Sano sit down.

"Well, has missy called you yet?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know" he replied with a lazy grin "to talk about the weather? Misao's wedding? Her date last night?" he said the last question with a smirk.

"Oro?"

"Don't you oro me Kenshin. I know you're jealous."

'Darn he can read me like a book' Kenshin thought.

"I am not jealous Sano. So, get that idea out of your head."

"Stop acting like a jackass and just admit that you're jealous."

Kenshin looked at him "I am not jealous."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're looking at my forehead. You do that when you lie."

Kenshin face gave an angry look and saw Sano smirk with amusement.

"I'm going to Kaoru's" Kenshin said as he got up and left the apartment and then he came back "as soon as I get dressed."

Sano smirked as the redhead made his way to the bedroom to change out of his plaid pajamas.

-----------------------------------

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 10

Kenshin walked up to Kaoru's apartment and gently knocked on the door. When it opened he was greeted by the hyper and happy face of Misao.

"Hey Himura!" she grinned happily.

"Hi Misao. How are you?"

"I'm great. Of course what engaged woman wouldn't be great if she was to marry the most wonderful man alive."

"How is Aoshi doing?"

"He's doing great. I get the feeling that the only time he ever smiles is when I'm around him, though I could be wrong."

"Is Kaoru here?"

"Yes, she is. I'll go get her" Misao ran off "Kaoru! Kenshin's here!"

Kaoru held onto her ears "Jeez, Misao. You don't have to yell like some crazed lady."

"Sorry. He's waiting for you."

Kaoru left her seat and went to the living room. She saw Kenshin there in jeans and a shirt with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Kenshin. What's up?"

"Hey Kaoru. I came over to see how your date went" Kenshin cringed in annoyance at the thought.

Kaoru noticed it and looked concerned "Are you alright Kenshin? You seem upset and annoyed?"

"I'm fine. I just tasted a drink Sano made. He's thinking of putting the drink at the bar. I can still taste it and its way too sweet and bitter. So, if he comes by asking you to taste it, don't."

Kaoru sensed by the way he sounded that he was lying, but shrugged it off "Okay. My date went great. I really enjoyed it and Soujiro is so nice. I think things could go well between us."

"That sounds great Kaoru. I'm glad you had fun. Maybe the gang and I can hang out with Soujiro sometime."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll have to call and ask him."

"Alright. When you do let me know."

"That's great Kenshin. You'll really like him."

"I'm sure I will. I'd better get going though I'm seeing my uncle Hiko today."

"Really? How's he doing?"

"Fine. I'm bringing him his favorite sake."

"He'll love that" Kaoru said smiling.

Kenshin smiled back "Yes, I'm sure he will. I'm glad you had fun on your date. I'll be seeing you" he headed for the door and started to open it.

"Okay. Have fun at your uncle's and tell him I said hi."

"I will" Kenshin smiled at her "by the way Kaoru you look beautiful with your hair down."

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up and she showed a blush.

"Bye" with that he was gone.

As Kaoru closed the door she was still blushing at Kenshin's compliment. Sure he had complimented her before, but it never made her blush. 'It's quite odd; maybe I'm just imagining things. Oh well.'

Misao came into the living room, "So, what did Himura want?"

"Before I answer that, why do you call Kenshin, Himura? You've known him since high school."

"I don't know force of habit I suppose."

"Kenshin wanted to know how my date went."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"Same thing I told you. He's going to visit his uncle today."

"The alcoholic."

"Hiko is not an alcoholic. He just likes sake that's all."

"Well, sake is alcohol and if he likes it he must be an alcoholic."

Kaoru stared at her "Sometimes I wonder why Aoshi proposed to you."

Misao looked at her angrily "What's that suppose to mean?!"

-----------------------

Kenshin knocked on the door that read 3F and waited for the sarcastic voice on the other side. The door opened to reveal a tall and muscular man with dark hair and an annoyed look.

"What do you want idiot apprentice?"

"I came to see you and…well" he hesitated before saying.

"I don't have all day. Out with it already."

Kenshin swallowed hard, "Ask for your advice."

-----------------------------------------

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 11

Kenshin was sitting on the sofa in his uncle's living room. His uncle sat on the chair across from him with a glass of sake.

"What do you need to talk about nephew?"

"I think I'm jealous of my best friend dating some guy?"

"Ah, is it that Kaoru girl that looks like a raccoon?"

"Yes and she does not look like a raccoon" Kenshin said shooting death glares at his uncle.

Noticing his glares, Hiko remained calm "Relax idiot nephew. Are you jealous or are you not jealous?"

Kenshin raised his eyebrows "What?"

Hiko rolled his eyes "You said you think you are feeling jealous. So, are you jealous or not?"

"Well, I don't know. I think I might be jealous."

Hiko groaned in frustration "How do you expect me to help you if you don't tell a simple answer" Hiko took a deep breath "are you jealous or not?"

"Well, I hate the fact that Kaoru smiles every time he mentions his name and says how great he is. So, I must be jealous."

"Thank you. Did something happen between you and her to make you feel this way?"

"About two months ago we woke up in bed naked but..."

Hiko spit out the sake he was drinking and hit Kenshin in the face "I'm sorry, but did you just say that you and her woke up in bed naked?"

"Yes but we were drunk that we were. We don't even remember how it started and came to that" he said while wiping a tissue over his face to get the sake off.

"That's the difference between you and me. I can hold my liquor while you drink it and decide to do it with some girl."

"Could we for get about that for just a minute?"

"Fine. It's obvious why you're jealous."

"And why?"

"Because you like her as more than a friend and it was proven that night when you both got drunk and you know."

"So, what you're saying is that I've known it this whole time but I didn't know how I felt yet and I only did something about it that night."

"Yes."

"I need a drink."

"I'll get a glass."

-----------------------

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 12

Late June had gotten quite hot in Tokyo. Kaoru and Megumi were thankful for the air conditioning at Misao and Aoshi's apartment where they were getting everything ready for Misao's surprise bridal shower. All the decorations and all the food had been prepared and Kaoru had made her famous chocolate chip cookies, the only thing she could bake right and that tasted good. Misao's mother, Sakura, was with Misao on a wild goose chase to find the perfect outfit for her to wear at daughter's wedding in September. It was a good excuse so; the bridal shower could be set up. Along with several other friends, they finished in record time.

"Well, everything looks great guys. Misao is going to be so surprised."

"I know hopefully she will like the gifts we got her."

"I'm sure she will Megumi. It's almost two so lets get ready for when they come."

All the woman scattered around and waited patiently for the door to open. They heard Misao's voice at the door and she began to open it.

"Surprise!" All the girls shouted.

Misao was shocked and had a smile to her face after letting her hand drop from her chest. "You guys."

-----A While Later-----

Misao had opened a lot of her gifts and everyone was having a great time. Misao's mom had left to go home and tend to Misao's grandfather, Okina, so it was just the girls now.

"So Kaoru how is that new man of yours, Soujiro is it?" Megumi asked.

"I wouldn't call him my man."

Tae was next to speak, "You've been seeing him for nearly three months. He's either your man or your friend."

"Well, I don't know what he is?"

Omasu then put the thought into her head, "Make him your man. I mean you are lucky to even get one. We are all having trouble finding one."

"Unless she chooses Sir Ken" Megumi smirked at Kaoru's shocked face.

"Alright that's it. For the last time Kenshin and I are just friends. What happened between us, happened and now it is over. It didn't mean anything."

Okon smirked, "That's not what I saw at Misao's engagement party."

All girls stared at her wide-eyed.

"What do you mean Okon?" Sae said.

"Kaoru and Kenshin looked pretty cozy."

"We were drunk."

"It looked like something more."

"Alright enough" Kaoru got up from her chair and looked at all the girls "What happened between us happened okay. Kenshin and I are not together romantically. We mean nothing to each other except for friendship so, I want everyone to stop saying that there is something there when there isn't. We are just friends and this party is about Misao not dating central. Okay!"

"Geez raccoon take a breather."

"Yeah, Kaoru if it means that much to you we'll stop saying it" Misao said.

"Thank you. Now, who wants cake? I didn't make it."

All the girls raised their hands.

----------------------------------

Kenshin was out at Beagle's having a meal with Sano, Aoshi, Hannya, and Chou.

"I say we crash the bridal shower. Give those girls something to get scared over."

"Do that Sano and they'll cause you pain."

"Yeah, right Kenshin. Like that will happen."

"If you do it Sagara, Misao will be angry all night long and I'll have to put up with it" Aoshi said.

"Misao has always been scary when she's mad" Hannya said.

"She is the only one who can scare me" Aoshi confessed.

"Fine, I won't crash their party."

"That's the best idea you've had all day Rooster head."

"Broom head" Sano mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Okay guys, lets relax. No need to start a brawl."

"You should start one with Soujiro."

Kenshin gave Sano a look, "And why would I do that?"

"Why? Because he's trying to steal your girl, that's why."

"Kaoru is not my girl, Sano."

Chou was next to speak, "But you have feeling for her. You should take the chance while you still can."

"He's right. If I didn't take my chance with Misao I wouldn't be marrying the only one for me."

"Hate to say it Kenshin but the iceman is right."

"I don't want her to miss her chance at happiness."

"What if it's with you?" Sano said looking serious.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, but you'd better think fast before Seta takes her heart."

All went back to eating.

"Why didn't you give Sano your usual death glare when he called you iceman, Aoshi?" Hannya asked.

"I'm use to it. He is just acting juvenile."

"Juvenile!"

"Oro."

-----------------------

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 13

Three weeks passed and Kenshin had finally decided to tell Kaoru how he felt. So, he went to her apartment door and knocked. As he waited, he went over his speech in his head.

'Kaoru, I want to say….Kaoru, I need to tell you...Kaoru, I want to be more then friends….No. I'll just have to wing it.'

The door opened to reveal Kaoru in tan capris and a yellow tank top with her hair in its usual ponytail. 'She looks beautiful' he thought.

"Hey, Kenshin come on in."

Kenshin entered, "So where are you headed?"

"Nowhere. I'm just confused right now" she said sitting on the couch.

Kenshin sat next to her with concern on his face, "Why?"

"Well, this morning Soujiro left to help train some kids in Kyoto for a month and before he left he asked me to be his girlfriend, but I couldn't give him a straight answer so he said that he could wait for it when he gets back. I don't know what to do."

Kenshin was getting nervous now, "How do you feel about him?"

"I like him a lot and we have a good time together, but I don't know if he's the one for me."

Kenshin looked at her sad face, 'I can't tell her how I feel. She wants Soujiro not me.'

"I want you to be happy Kaoru."

"I want to be happy too, but I don't think I can let my heart be there."

"You have to take a chance, but there's something I have to ask you?"

"What?"

Kenshin knew he'd be regretting what he was about to say, but he had to do what was right by Kaoru, "Do you want to be with him?"

Kaoru pondered for a moment and Kenshin hoped she would say no.

"Yeah I think I do" Kaoru said smiling.

At that moment Kenshin's heart sank, he knew he'd been too late to tell her how he felt. The chance was gone now. So, he smiled "Then you have to tell him."

Kaoru smiled and hugged him, "I will. Thank you Kenshin. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I think you'd do fine" he said upsettingly.

Kaoru could sense it and was concerned when she released from the hug, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? You know I couldn't be without you in my life."

Kenshin forced a smile while his heart broke, "You never know. I have to go and good luck with Soujiro."

Kenshin quickly got off the couch and walked out the door quickly leaving a dumbfounded Kaoru behind.

'What was that all about? Why was he so upset? It couldn't have said something wrong?'

--------------------------------

Kenshin went straight to Beagle's and immediately went to the bar where Sano was serving drinks.

"I need a gibson. Hit me."

Sano looked at his watch and then at Kenshin, "It's only six o' clock and you want to hit the sauce already?"

"Just hit me."

Sano was conflicted but made a gibson for his pal, "Alright. Here you go" he passed it to Kenshin who gulped it down quickly. Sano stared at him shocked.

"Hit me again."

"Kenshin, you got to slow down. I think you should head home."

"I'm fine. Just get me another gibson."

"Alright, you're head pain and stomach problems won't be my concern tomorrow."

"Just hit me."

-----At Kaoru's------

Megumi and Kaoru were sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"So Kenshin just got upset for no reason?"

"Yeah, I mean I tell him about how Soujiro asked to be my girlfriend and he was saying that he wants me to be happy, I say that I want to be with Soujiro, and he's all happy for me, but when I said 'What would I do with out you' to him, he sounded upset when he said 'I think you'd be fine'. Does that make any sense?"

"You must be blind."

Kaoru looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Kenshin likes you and the thought of you wanting to be with Soujiro, drives him nuts."

"That is crazy."

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but the night you guys slept-"

"Not again with this."

"Just hear me out, things like that don't happen for a reason. I think you're confused about this Soujiro thing because deep down you like Kenshin. Besides even before then, I saw something between you two."

Kaoru pondered this. "Now that you mention it, when Kenshin complimented me on how nice my hair was down, I blushed. I felt kind of happy when he said it. He's always complimented me before, but it never made me blush till then."

"When did that happen?"

"The morning after my first date with Soujiro."

"Why did you blush then?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just nice for him to say that."

"I think deep down you like Sir Ken and to be honest all of our friends think you both would be great together."

Kaoru looked shocked, "How long have you been thinking about that?"

"It all depends on who you ask. I've felt this way since college, Sano and Misao since senior year of high school, and even Aoshi feels that you guys should be together. That's why we all keep bringing that night up. When we heard about it we all think it was meant to be something."

"What about Sano? All of us think you two should be together. He's open about his feelings towards you, somewhat and I know you like him too."

"The rooster and I have a complicated relationship."

"Telling him how you feel could be a start to get out of a complicated relationship."

"I suppose and don't change the subject. You keep hesitating to tell Soujiro you want to be his girlfriend and you haven't called him to tell him yet. You know why? Because you are confused about whether or not it will work out or deep down you are waiting for something more."

"I was going to call him but then Kenshin was so upset. I'm just trying to be a good friend. I don't want to call some guy and be with him when Kenshin's upset."

"So you don't want to be with Soujiro?"

"No, I want to be with Kenshin…I mean Soujiro" Kaoru cringed at her slip of the tongue. 'Darn she heard it and why would I say that I want to be with Kenshin.'

Megumi looked at her with victory, "Do you mean romantically with Kenshin or just friendly?"

Before Kaoru could answer her phone rang to which she was thankful.

She picked up the phone on the table by the couch, "Hello? Oh, hey Sano what's up?"

"Kaoru you need to get down to Beagle's it's an emergency."

Kaoru was now worried, "What is it?"

"Kenshin's pretty drunk. He's been drinking on and off for the last hour. I'd take him home, but I'm working. So, can you come down now?"

Concerned about Kenshin, Kaoru agreed, "Alright I'll be there in ten minutes."

Megumi had turned off the TV and showed concern too, "What's going on?"

Kaoru got up from her couch and quickly grabbed her keys and purse, "That was Sano. Kenshin's at Beagle's drunk and Sano can't take him home because of work. So I'm going to go pick him."

"I'll come too."

"Why?"

"It's time to confess my feelings to this guy I've been wanting to be with?" Megumi smiled.

Kaoru smiled back and the two headed off to Beagle's.

--------------------

"So you see Sano…love hurts. Women are nothing but problems and trouble. I gave Kaoru…the best years of my life…and what does she do…stomp on my heart" Kenshin was rambling on about Kaoru this and Kaoru that while he took a sip from his glass full of scotch.

Sano keep trying to take it from him.

"Kenshin, you've already had two gibsons, a margarita, and a sip of someone else's strawberry daiquiri. You've had enough already."

Sano grabbed and took the scotch away from Kenshin.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough" he said shaking his fist in the air at Sano "whoever you are."

Just then Kaoru came in with Megumi and they went to the bar to find a drunken Kenshin sitting there.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru? What are you doing here? Did Soujiro break your heart? You look sad."

"Oh Kenshin I'm taking you home to get you some rest."

"Oh, good…I need some sleep. Do I remember how to sleep?"

"Come on I'll take you to the car. I'll see you Sano and Megumi."

"Get some rest buddy!"

"Bye guys."

Once Kaoru and Kenshin left, it was just Megumi and Sano with the customers.

"You want anything fox?"

Megumi smiled at him, "Yeah, you."

Sano looked at her surprised.

-------------------------------

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruoruni Kenshin.

Chapter 14

Kaoru had successfully gotten Kenshin home, but decide to bring to her place because it was quicker. After taking off his shoes, she laid him in her bed. When he opened his mouth Kaoru could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Geez Kenshin. Why would you drink like this?"

"It was only a couple drinks. No big deal."

"Yes big deal. You're drunk" she said taking off his red t-shirt.

"So, what's wrong with being drunk?"

Kaoru put a buttoned pajama top on him and while putting it on she couldn't help but admire his great upper body. She then made him lie down with his head propped.

"Not so good things happen when you get drunk."

"Like us sleeping together."

Kaoru looked at him, surprised by what he said. "No. It's just that-"

"You're so beautiful Kaoru" Kaoru looked at him shocked and saw that he meant what he said "you're wonderful, friendly, and just so great. I like you so much as more than my best friend."

Kaoru felt overwhelmed by what he said, "Kenshin, I-"

"And I know you want to be with Soujiro and I want you to be happy it's just that I've had these feelings for so long and I want to be with you. I want us to be together."

"Kenshin, this is all too much-"

Kaoru was cut off when Kenshin placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Kaoru was stiff, but could feel his lips on hers and how nice it was despite his alcohol breath. Kenshin then fell back propped against the pillows. Kaoru sat there in shock. She got up and left her bedroom. When she closed the door, she put her index and middle finger to her lips, still feeling that warm sensation of his lips on hers. Kaoru hadn't even felt that when Soujiro kissed her on the lips, not even a small peck from him made her feel this sensation.

'What is wrong with me?'

-----The Next Morning-----

Kenshin woke up to see that he was in someone else's bed and went wide-eyed when he realized that it was Kaoru's bed he was in.

'Oh no. Not again' he thought nervously, but when he looked down at his chest he saw a pajama top and his shorts were still on. 'Alright maybe not again.'

Kaoru knocked on the door and pushed it open a bit. Kenshin grabbed his head with his hands and groaned.

"Sorry Kenshin. There's breakfast and coffee for you when you're ready. I'll leave the door open for you."

Kaoru then left. Kenshin slowly got up from the bed, took off the pajama top, and put on his red t-shirt from last night. He put on his shoes and left the bedroom, walking into the kitchen, and saw Kaoru getting the coffee ready for them both.

"This seems familiar" she said looking at him "except we didn't do it again" and handed him the coffee mug.

He took the coffee mug and sat at the table, "Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry I was so much trouble."

"You weren't except…"

Kenshin looked worried now, "Except what?"

Kaoru sat across from him at the table, "You said some things last night when I brought you here."

Kenshin was now really worried, "What things?"

"You…uh…told me how great I was…and um…told me that you…liked me as more than a friend…and well…kissed me before passing out" she said with a nervous and embarrassed smile. She had blushed as well.

Kenshin was dumbfounded and kept silent.

Kaoru was getting nervous now, "Kenshin please say something."

"Do you feel the same? Cause I meant what I said. Do you?" he looked at her pleadingly and Kaoru didn't speak. Her silence told him everything and he quickly got up from the table and left the kitchen with Kaoru following close behind.

"Kenshin wait."

Kenshin was at the door ready to leave, "For what? You don't feel the same and I'm okay with that. Well, no actually, it sucks."

"Well, how do you think I feel? When you told me how you felt last night I spent all night thinking about it and now I'm more confused than ever" Kenshin kept silent and she continued "how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Honestly, it started with Soujiro, but I think I've been feeling it longer. When I thought about it more I realized that I kind of felt jealous when you were with Enishi during the last several months you tow were together. And maybe when slept together back in March, it just boiled over, but I was drunk that ngiht. I would never take advantage of you Kaoru."

"I know Kenshin, it's just that this is all so confusing right now."

"I understand and I think it is best that we don't see each other for a while."

Kaoru was shocked, "What? Kenshin-" she stopped when she saw his sad face. It was then she knew that this was killing him.

"Kaoru, these feeling I have for you are not going to go away any time soon. I think it is best that we are apart right now. It's funny though. Renee said that that one night together could change things and it did. I realized there was something more and it has ruined a friendship. I'll see you around Kaoru."

Kenshin left her apartment, closing the door behind him. Kaoru felt dumbfounded and overwhelmed by what had happened, but looking around her she realized something. From the moment Kenshin said they shouldn't see each other for a while, a part of her ripped out from her body.

--------------------

I hope you all enjoyed the original and a bit re-edited chapters 2-11 and the three all new chapters 12-14. It is good to have this story back up and running after a two year hiatus and I hope to finish it by December. I know I left you all on hold for two years with the story, but I'm proud to have it back up for those who are new to it and for those who loved it from the beginning.

Due to schedule issues, I'll probably only be able to update once a month, but I have a laptop I bought in August so, I should be able to have chapters written faster instead of waiting for my house's main computer all the time to do the work since three out of four of my family members use it.

For those who have read and are waiting for my other stories I have news. _My True Love? _And _Sadie Hawkins Pt 2_ will be up by September 30th or October 1st. These are the final chapters for those stories. As for _The Baby That Brought Us Together _it won't be up till sometime in October. I was hoping to get them up back in July, but I got lazy. But they will finally be up this time for sure all by October.

Thank you all for you reading and please review or flame. Both will be accepted.

Till next time.


End file.
